Silverpool's story
by Nighthawkthenightfury
Summary: Silverpool is born in the midist of war. Can she and the other kits save the clans before it's to late?
1. Forward

Hi guys! Ok so this is my first story so sorry if it's super bad!


	2. Relations

Riverclan

Leader~

Mousestar-male-6 lives left-56 moons-large dusky brown tom

Deptudy~

Sweetbriar-female-34 moon-ginger she cat with golden eyes

Medicine cats~

Pinefrost-Brown she-cat-42 moons—Apprentice, Ravenpaw(black tom with blue eyes, 12 moons)

Senior warriors~

Heronfeather-white tom with black paws and black tail tip and green eyes-62 moons—Apprentice,Honeypaw

Lakeshine-tortoiseshell and white she-cat-71 moons—Apprentice,

Rivertail-Grey tom with white ear and tail tips-51 moons—Apprentice,

Warriors~

Iceheart-pure white she-cat-20 moons—Apprentice, Yewpaw

Fernblaze-orange and grey spotted tom-26 moons—Apprentice, Vinepaw

Slatestrike-grey tom with dark grey stripes-32 moons—Apprentice,

Appletail-she cat with soft white fur and an orange tail-34 moons—Apprentice, Seedpaw

Duskfur-dusky brown and white tom-34 moons—Apprentice,

Larksong- beautiful silver and white she cat with blue eyes-43 moons—Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Flametail-fiery orange tom-42 moons—Apprentice,

Oakleaf-brown tom-34 moons—Apprentice,

Leafstorm-grey and white she-cat-30 moons—Apprentice,

Apprentices~

Honeypaw-Pretty golden and black spotted she-cat-11 moons

Pebblepaw-grey and white tom-10 moons

Yewpaw-yellow she cat with green eyes-12 moons

Seedpaw-ginger and black tom-6 moons

Vinepaw-brown and white she-kit-6 moons

Queens~

Sunfish-golden she cat-38 moons-kits:

Finchwing-grey she-cat with green eyes-46 moons-kits:Salmonkit(salmon red somali tom,0 moons), berrykit(dark brown tom with white paws, 0 moons), Silverkit(silver she-kit with odd purple/blue eyes, 0 moons), Butterkit(creme she-kit, 3 moons), Falconkit,(white tom with grey splotches, 0 moons)

Cinderheart-Dark grey she-cat-32 moons-kits:Fidgetkit(she-kit, unborn), Biscuitkit(She-kit, unborn), beetlekit(unborn, tom)

Relationships

Key;

(Siblings)Cat,Cat

(Enemies)CatxCat

(Dislike)Cat%Cat

T(Friends)Cat=Cat

(Like)Cat*Cat

(One way crush)Cat—Cat

(Two-way crush)Cat—Cat

(Mates)Cat+Cat

(Mates, no kits)Cat+Catx

(Mates, with kits)Cat+Catkit1,kit2

(Ex-mates)CatxCat

(Forbidden mates)CatxCat

Relations:

Lakeshine+Grasscloud(dead)Larksong

Finchwing+RivertailPebblepaw,Silverkit,Falconkit,Salmonkit,berrykit,butterkit

Cinderheart+Oakleafbiscuitkit,Fidgetkit,Beetlekit

Larksong+FlametailIceheart,Yewpaw,Ravenpaw

Sunfish+DuskfurVinepaw,Seedpaw

Cinderheart,Slatestrike

Appletail,Oakleaf,Sweetbriar

Yewleaf,Ravenpaw, Iceheart

Pebblepaw,Falconkit,Silverkit,Salmonkit,berrykit,butterkit

Biscuitkit,Fidgetkit,beetlekit


	3. Prologue

**Prologue:An apprentice and a prophecy**

Ravenpaw sat in the medicine den, sorting some herbs he had gathered earlier. Ravenpaw was doing all he could do to show, to prove that he was ready. Ravenpaw suddenly looked up as he heard the leaves by the entrance of the den rustle.

"Ravenpaw!" His mentor, Pinefrost, called.

"Yes, Pinefrost?" He asked, looking over to see his mentor approaching him.

"Come over here," she said with a warm smile, flicking her tail for him to follow.

"What is it?" Ravenpaw asked cautiously.

"I think you are ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To get your full medicine cat name, of course."

"Really?"

"Yes," She replied. "You work very hard and I think you have earned it."

"Great when is it?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Next half moon. It's a quarter moon from now."

"Okay." He said sounding a little disappointed.

"In the meanwhile, why don't you go check on the queens?" She suggested.

"Okay!" He brightened up and trotted over to the nursery. He squeezed through the entrance and gazed around.

"Oh, hello Ravenpaw,"Sunfish greeted him. Seedkit was sleeping in his own nest but Vinekit was awake,washing herself.

"Hi, Sunfish," Ravenpaw replied as Vinekit looked up from her washing.

"Oh hi Ravenpaw," She said, pausing from her washing to give him a warm smile.

"Good morning," Ravenpaw replied.

"Ok what's the _real_ reason you came?"

Ravenpaw turned his head to see Finchwing, the eldest queen who was also heavily pregnant, grumbled. Ravenpaw felt a little hurt at the question and didn't really understand the question.

"Finchwing!" Cinder, the third queen, scolded and cuffed one paw over Finchwing's ear. "You shouldn't talk like that! You should be grateful he came to check on us!"

Ravenpaw blinked gratefully. He remembered when Cinder and her brother slate had joined the clan three moons ago, as a pair of injured, tired, loners. Soon after joining, however, Firefern had fallen in love with Cinder and soon after they became mates and Cinder had moved to the nursery. Mousestar still hadn't called a meeting for Slate and Cinder for their naming ceremony.

"Hey Ravenpaw!" Seedkit called.

"Yeah?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Today, me and Vinekit turned 6 moons!" Seedkit squealed with with Vinekit joining in with a smug smile.

"Well, I'm going to be the best warrior!" She meowed back, playfully swiping at his ears, claws sheathed.

"Oh yea? In your dreams!" Seedkit yowled back, pouncing on Vinekit. The two kits tussled around in a flurry of angry fluff.

Sunfish smiled. "These two are a pawful," she mewed.

Ravenpaw smiled and nodded.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Oak branch for a clan meeting!" Mousestar yowled from outside.

Vinekit and Seedkit stopped playing. They stared off in awe. But Sunfish then swooped in and vigorously starting to lick Seedkit.

"Mom!" He complained, trying to push her away. Vinekit washed herself quickly and trotted outside. Seedkit eventually squirmed from Sunfish's paws and dashed off to join his sister.

Sunfish followed them. "Seedkit, your pelt is dirty!" She meowed as she left to chase down her kits.

Finchwing sighed and shook her head. "Well, I suppose we should go too," she mewed heaving herself to her paws. "It'll be good to get some fresh air." She then walked outside, Ravenpaw and Cinder followed. Cinder trotted over to sit with Slate and Ravenpaw padded over to his mentor. Larksong, Fernblaze, Appletail and Heronfeather emerged from the warriors den, followed by some other warriors. She was

Once the whole clan was gathered in the clearing, Mousestar spoke, "Cats of Riverclan,"Mousestar started, "We gather here today to address some very important-and exciting-matters to attend to," he turned his gaze to Cinder and Slate.

"Cinder, Slate," He addressed the two cats."You two were born as loners, living with only each other to rely upon from a very early age. Three moons ago, you two were found, injured and clinging onto life," Cinder looked confused on why he was sharing this and Slate looked a little sheepish, as though embarrassed that Mousestar was sharing this. "But since then, these two former loners have showed loyalty and the skills that only a cat with the heart of warrior could have." Mousestar paused then meowed. "It is time to make Cinder and slate true warriors of Riverclan!"

Cats cheered.

"Cinder," he addressed the she-cat first. "From this moment you shall be known as Cinderheart. Starclan honors your compassion and selflessness and we welcome you as a full member of Riverclan." Mousestar turned to Slate

"Slate, from this moment you shall be known as Slatestrike. Starclan honors your intelligence and loyalty and we welcome you as a full member of riverclan."

"Slatestrike, Cinderheart! Slatestrike, Cinderheart!" The clan chanted.

Ravenpaw listened to his sister, Yewpaw, become Yewleaf. Lastly, Vinekit became Vinepaw, and Fernblaze became her mentor. Seedkit became Seedpaw and Appletail became his mentor.

After the ceremony and cats began to split up, Ravenpaw saw a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye. Yewleaf was running toward him.

"Ravenpaw! Ravenpaw!" Yewleaf called as she approached him. "Did you hear? I'm a warrior now!"

"Yes, congratulations,"Ravenpaw replied warmly to Yewleaf.

"I'm so proud of you Yewleaf ," Larksong purred padding over, Followed by Flametail and Iceheart.

"I know you'll make a great warrior,"Flametail commented, resting his tail on Yewleaf's back.

Ravenpaw looked around. "I have to go," he meowed. "I think Pinefrost needs me."

"Ok! See ya later!" Yewleaf called as Ravenpaw padded away.

"Let's go herb gathering," Pinefrost mewed as Ravenpaw came over.

When Ravenpaw came back to camp, it was night. The only other cat awake besides him and Pinefrost was Yewleaf who was sitting vigil. He padded over.

"You tired?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Don't worry it's almost over," Ravenpaw encouraged his sister and nuzzled her. He than waved his tail in farewell as padded into the medicine den and collapsed in his nest and almost immediately fell fast asleep.

 _Ravenpaw walked through a field, the sun shining overhead. Ravenpaw's ears pricked at a rustling sound from the treeline behind him. He whipped his head around cautiously and narrowed his eyes. His tasted the air and there was a familiar scent wafting around in misty air. The_

" _Who's there?" He meowed out loud._

" _It's me, silly," A familiar voice replied, clearly amused._

" _Well show yourself then!" He yowled back._

" _Okay, okay. No need to get aggressive," The voice meowed cooly._

 _The ferns parted to reveal a cat. Ravenpaw tipped his head slightly, confused she at how and why she was in his dream._

" _Finchwing?" He mewed questioningly._

" _I'm asking the same question," Finchwing responded._

 _The two cats padded through the meadow till another cat came._

" _Starlingstar!" Both cats exclaimed._

 _Starlingstar dipped his head in greeting but said nothing._

" _Why have you visited us?" Ravenpaw asked._

 _Starlingstar replied in an odd voice,_

 _War will clash,_

 _Blood will spill._

 _There will be Three,_

 _To cleanse the land._

 _Of the bloody rant._

 _When the moon is full,_

 _Finch and Cinder will deliver,_

 _But not all is well._

 _A death of a cat,_

 _Whose spirit still roams,_

 _Is seen by only one_

 _The second is living,_

 _Those guide is a spirit,_

 _And will be trained in the holds of night._

 _The last is the guardian,_

 _And also the eldest,_

 _For he will protect the two._

" _That sounds demonic," Ravenpaw commented, shivering._

" _I think it's a prophecy," Finchwing suggested._

 _But before they could finish talking, Starlingstar disappeared._

" _Wait! Don't go!" Ravenpaw yowled. "I still have questions!"_


End file.
